


Freedom from Captivity

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Captivated [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Bucky still kinda thinks he's an asset, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assets & Handlers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky remembers his past for the most part, But he understands that his protocals are different and has adjusted his role accordingly, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Come Swallowing, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Separation Anxiety, Steve and Bucky are his little boys, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Steve, Tony and Bucky find freedom from their own personal demons in their love for each other, and Bucky finds freedom in the real world. Both kinds of freedom can be overwhelming and scary at times, but they find comfort in each other and that's enough for them to get through the rough times.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Captivated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043541
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Freedom from Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get around to, but here it is, enjoy!

Things calmed down as Bucky settled into a routine. He felt proud of himself when the weeks slipped away into months and he realized that both of his boys were much more relaxed. Tony didn't work crazy hours, Steve was far less restless, and though both boys remained stubborn, they now seemed less likely to fight the routine and more likely to resist any change in the schedule. Which at times wasn't so convenient, like when they got called out on missions. Bucky wasn't thrilled about them going on missions, but they had compromised. Bucky was allowed to join them, as long he stayed in the helicarrier. It wasn't his preferred compromise, but it was better than being stuck at the tower.

After missions though, Tony and Steve were a mess. The most recent mission ended with Tony bursting out into tears the moment he stepped out of his suit and Steve falling to his knees at Bucky's feet as soon as the doors of the helicarrier had shut. Bucky cooed at them, pulling Tony into his lap, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. His other hand reached out to pet Steve, who pressed his face into Bucky's thigh. Tony sobbed most of the way home, only quieting when Phil pulled out a lollipop, at which point lollipops were passed around, since Steve, Natasha, and Clint didn't want to be left out.

Bucky was starting to wonder if he was surrounded by children, or at the very least, adults with the temperaments of children. He thought that perhaps he was, and was only comforted by the fact that Phil seemed to be a unique kind of handler. Whereas Bucky took care of his handlers, and yes, he understood that he had indeed adopted Steve as his too, Phil seemed to play that role for his assets. It was obvious that both Natasha and Clint were far superior to Phil when it came to fighting, and Bucky had no doubt that they were capable of defending their handler. It was also clear that in their case, Phil was in charge and Clint and Natasha were the children.

Bucky had long since accepted this fact, so naturally, as they exited the helicarrier, Tony in Bucky's arms and Steve at his side, his hand slipped into Bucky's, Bucky turned to Phil with a completely normal question.

"Coulson, can I talk to you really quickly?"

"Of course, what can I do for you, Barnes?"

"I'm hoping to get the kids together for a playdate. How does Saturday sound?"

Phil gave him an amused smirk.

"We'll be there."

Bucky came away from the encounter feeling thrilled. His boys really liked Phil's kids, and he just knew that this was a smart idea. He'd recently read an article about the importance of socializing babies, and he'd become concerned that his babies don't get enough time to play with other kids their age. Tony still spends far too much time in his lab, even though his hours had been cut back a lot in order to keep to their schedule. When they weren't all holed up in Tony's lab or in the gym, they spent most of their time on Steve and Bucky's floor or in the penthouse. Even the last few Friday night dinners had been canceled, because of missions. As far as Bucky was concerned, a playdate was the perfect way to solve this dilemma.

Surprisingly enough, neither Steve nor Tony had any problems with this plan. Unsurprisingly, they both objected to it being called a playdate. They had compromised and settled on having a sleepover instead, after a quick call to Phil to adjust their plans, it was settled. That Saturday, Natasha and Clint were coming over for a sleepover. Bucky made sure to do plenty of reading in preparation for the big event, which is why the Starkpad ended up in the penthouse and Steve's sketchpad and fancy art pencils were tucked away in a drawer.

"Why can't I have my Starkpad?" Tony asked for the hundredth time that evening.

"I don't want you to have any problems with sharing your favorite toy." Bucky reminded him patiently, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Tony grumbled about how unfair it was, but happily curled up next to Steve while Bucky tidied up. He wanted to make sure things were nice when their friends arrived. Tony was wearing a pair of fuzzy pyjamas with rainbows printed all over them, and Steve was wearing boxers and an oversized t-shirt that said "Who let the dogs out?" on it, under a picture of a cartoon dog. Bucky thought they both were just about the cutest things ever and he was pretty sure they were excited about their first sleepover.

When Phil and his kids showed up, Bucky met them by the elevator. Tony looked up from the couch and his eyes widened, he took one look at Natasha's nightie and Clint's footie pyjamas and he blushed bright red. Yes, he was also wearing fuzzy pyjamas, but his was a two piece, not a onesie. He was not a baby. Clint didn't seem fazed by his attire though. He grinned at Bucky.

"Do we get to have ice cream for dessert?" Clint asked, his volume louder than necessary.

Phil sighed, and sent Bucky an apologetic look.

"Sorry, he's just really excited about this."

"No need to apologize, Coulson." Bucky said.

Phil huffed out a laugh and patted Bucky on the shoulder.

"Call me Phil. There's no need for us to be formal when we're just hanging out with the kids."

Natasha rolled her eyes at his words and left them standing at the door. She was quick to eye the new surroundings, having never actually been to Steve and Bucky's floor before, and noted the abundance of fuzzy blankets, both on the couch and stacked up on the side tables, as well as the pile of couch pillows that had been tossed on the floor. With a plan formed, she immediately got to work gathering up supplies. Phil noticed and was quick to try and reign her in.

"Tasha, angel, you should ask Bucky before you start taking all of his neatly folded blankets, love."

"No." Natasha called back, continuing as though Phil hadn't spoken.

Steve sent her a curious look and got up to see what she was up to. Tony watched suspiciously from the couch, not sure if he was okay with what was happening. He did protest when Natasha tried to grab his favorite fuzzy blanket, snatching it away from her and hugging it to his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, as long as they all stay in one room, I can keep an eye on them all."

Phil pursed his lips and glanced over at Natasha and Steve who were starting to pull chairs away from the table and use them to construct their fort.

"Yeah, I should probably stay. My kids have a tendency to run in different directions."

"Why do kids do that?" Bucky asked. "I have the same problem with my boys. For some reason they always end up wandering off."

"I don't know, but my kids don't wander off, they bolt."

Phil pulled Clint further into the apartment and Bucky headed over to Steve and Natasha, crouching down to peek under the blankets. They were currently tying the corners to the backs of the chairs.

"You all good in there?" Bucky asked, smiling at the look of concentration on Steve's face.

"Yup." Steve said, not looking up from the knot he was tying.

Bucky nodded, bracing a hand on the back of a chair to push himself back up, but pulling it away as Natasha called out, "Don't touch that!"

"Tasha, be nice." Phil called from the couch.

"You break it, you buy it." Natasha said threateningly to Bucky.

Bucky held his hands up and backed away slowly. There would have been a point months earlier when a statement like that would have put Bucky on edge. Now he had no qualms with leaving Natasha alone with Steve, hidden under their blanket fort and out of his sight. Bucky was working on giving his boys more freedom. He'd read something about helicopters and though Bucky didn't fully understand why hovering over your child was so bad, he felt that for Steve at least, a little bit of space was okay. Just a little bit. Bucky reasoned that he was still in the same room and only glanced anxiously back at the fort every couple of minutes. As far as he was concerned, that was pretty good.

Tony crawled into Bucky's lap the moment he sat down, clutching his favorite blanket in his hands. Bucky nuzzled against his cheek, kissed his lips, and wrapped his arms securely around Tony's waist. Phil was sitting on the other side of the couch, Clint in his lap. He struck up a conversation with Bucky and they chatted for a bit, neither of their boys really paying attention. At some point, Tony squirmed out of Bucky's lap and pulled a metal tin off of a shelf. Bucky watched him do it and sighed. He knew what was about to happen and he prepared himself for the obstacle course that his living room would soon be turned into. Not because Tony was building an obstacle course, per se, but because it was a pain to tiptoe around dominoes and the various other household objects that Tony would end up using.

Clint watched Tony setting them up, quickly joining him and soon it wasn't just dominoes, as Bucky had predicted would happen. This was a game that Tony frequently played and he called it the Rube Goldberg challenge, and usually ended up with Tony scavenging through common household objects in order to construct a complex machine that would do something as simple as drop a ball into a cup, or turn on a light switch. Once Bucky had offered to turn on the light for him, and Tony had just given him the most offended look. The rant that followed deterred Bucky from ever questioning the purpose of this particular game again. Which is why when Phil opened his mouth to ask what they were doing, Bucky shook his head.

"Don't even ask, it's not worth the lecture." He warned.

Steve and Natasha stayed in their fort, both sitting cross cross apple sauce to fit, even demanding that their pizza be slipped inside. Steve was munching through his seventh slice of pizza as Natasha went on about their last mission and training. Suddenly, she changed the subject and Steve almost choked on his pizza.

"You're submissive, aren't you?"

Steve made a horrendous noise as he tried to force food out of his windpipe. It was no surprise that Bucky popped his head under the table.

"Shit, Stevie, are you okay?"

Steve grimaced, his smile strained, but held a thumb up as he finally managed to dislodge the cheese pizza. Bucky didn't seem convinced, he peeked back out of the fort to ensure that Phil was still supervising Tony and Clint, before ducking under the fort. Natasha glared at him.

"Hey, no boys allowed."

Bucky raised a brow at her, pushing Steve's plate away and crawling into his lap.

"Steve's in here." Bucky pointed out.

Steve was just staring at Bucky, blushing slightly and squirmed when Bucky settled himself in his lap.

"Yeah, whatever." Natasha grumbled.

Bucky chuckled and shifted his focus back to Steve, his hands running through his hair, one slipping down to cup his cheek.

"You sure you're okay, doll?"

Steve swallowed and nodded.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Steve's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"N-no, Buck."

Bucky smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting his head fall to Steve's shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, a little uncertain about what was happening, but eager to hold him close. For too long he had been unable to hold Bucky, unable to be held by Bucky, and he'd do anything to keep that gap closed. These past few months with him and Tony had been like a dream. He was afraid that he'd blink and wake up all alone in his bed, yet he never did. Natasha smirked at them, sent Steve a look that said you-owe-me-one, for what Steve wasn't sure, and then she slipped out of the fort.

Bucky glanced up as the blanket fell shut behind Natasha, concealing them from sight and flashed Steve a smile that had his insides all twisted up and fluttering. Bucky's hands started to roam Steve's chest, making their way down to grope his ass, before cupping the bulge in his briefs. Bucky smirked at the wet spot forming and how stiff Steve was.

"Already ready, are ya, doll?"

Steve whimpered, his hands curling in Bucky's shirt and his teeth biting down on his lip. His attempt to stay quiet proved futile, when Bucky slipped a hand under his waistband and pulled out his dick. He stroked it, spreading precum along his length. His lips crashed into Steve's to muffle his moans as Bucky jacked him off. His metal hand was practically a blur as it stroked Steve, the motion aided by the copious amounts of precum leaking out of his head. Steve just whined and moaned and clung to Bucky. His hands slipped up, his arms locking around his neck. Steve pulled away from the heated kiss to duck his head into the crook of Bucky's neck. 

"Oh, fuck." He moaned.

Bucky didn't even attempt to quiet him this time, his teeth grazing over Steve's shoulder, before biting down. Steve cried out, his dick spurting cum. Bucky pulled away and wrapped his lips around the head, cum hitting his face before he managed to contain the flow, catching it in his mouth and swallowing it down. Steve whined and tried to push Bucky off when the cum petered off. His cock oversensitive and Bucky's mouth just way too much. Bucky just chuckled, the vibrations making Steve throw his head back. Bucky gave him one last suck, twirling his tongue around his slit, before pulling off with a pop and shoving his tongue into Steve's mouth instead.

Steve whimpered into his mouth, melting under him. Bucky rubbed their tongues together, letting Steve taste his own bitter cum. When they finally broke away, panting and eyes hooded with unveiled lust, Bucky brushed his knuckles over Steve's cheek. A tender touch, such a contrast to the kiss they'd just shared. Steve hummed and leaned in to lick his cum off of Bucky's cheek and lips.

"Fuck, Stevie, you're gorgeous, baby."

Steve wanted to answer, but he couldn't seem to form words, his tongue heavy in his mouth, tingling with the taste of himself, and his thoughts heavy in his mind, weighted down by a fuzzy feeling. Bucky seemed to know this and just smiled softly at him.

"Come on, doll. Let's get you out of this shirt."

They crawled out from underneath the blanket fort, cum stained shirts left behind. Bucky stood up, but Steve, just sat down, a dazed look on his face. Tony glanced up at them and smirked. He sauntered over and kneeled down next to Steve, kissing him and moaning at the lingering taste of cum on his tongue. When Tony pulled away, Steve tried to chase after him. Tony laughed and stood up dancing away from him and returning to where he was playing mario kart with Natasha and Clint. Natasha was sitting in Phil's lap, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and Tony rejoined Clint on the ground, their backs pressed up against the couch.

Bucky smiled down at Steve, who just looked confused at the loss of Tony. Steve was too deep in his headspace to fully comprehend what was happening at this point, his mind foggy. Bucky could tell and hauled him up into his arms, letting him stay in his daze. There was no real reason to bring him up, so Bucky just let him float, settling him in his lap as he watched the racing game on the screen.

That night they went up to the penthouse, to sleep in Tony's king sized bed. Tony slept on Steve, Clint flopped over Natasha, and Bucky found himself cuddling up to Phil. Bucky found that he enjoyed having a friend, someone to confide in who understood the difficulties and joys of parenting.

Not all days were as easy as others, as Bucky had come to learn. There were ups and downs to parenting, and relationships, and just life in general.

"No, absolutely not. There is no way you're putting that on me."

"Oh, come on, Tony. Steve's wearing his new shirt."

"Yeah, well, Steve's a freak, I don't know what you want from me, but that's not a thing." Tony said pointing at the shirt Bucky was holding up. "I refuse to put that on. Like why does it have a firetruck on it? And why the fuck does the firetruck have a face? It literally makes no sense."

"It's cute." Bucky protested.

"Fine, but if I have to wear one, then I want to wear Steve's."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but in the end he let Tony wear the blue shirt that had planet earth on it, and Tony couldn't really explain why that made him feel so damn smug. When Tony wanted to go to the lab, Bucky dragged Steve down there with them, though, to be fair, Steve didn't complain much about it. He took his sketch pad and curled up on the couch, Bucky watching him, his gaze switching periodically between the two of them. Eventually, Steve did grow restless and began wandering around the space, which amped up Bucky's anxiety and he followed him around, making sure he didn't touch anything too dangerous. Tony at least had experience with the tools in his lab, so even though Bucky wasn't thrilled about the idea of him using dangerous tools, it was slightly better than Steve touching them. Tony was working on something at his desk, Steve wasn't quite sure what, but he picked it up to examine it, when Tony set it down.

"That's mine. I had it first." Tony whined, snatching the small device back.

He cringed internally at how terribly petty and childish that sounded, but he was still scowling at Steve.

"Yeah, well, I had Bucky first, so, by that logic, he's mine."

Tony scoffed.

"Oh, please, we both know he likes me better." Tony shot back."

"Boys, please. Daddy loves both of you equally." Bucky said with a sigh, pulling Steve away from Tony's desk.

Tony was cradling the device to his chest protectively, but relaxed slightly as Steve was pulled away. Bucky sat down on the couch, tugging Steve into his lap. Steve was larger than Tony, and Bucky never expected him to fit so nicely on his lap, but he was always surprised to find that, for a super soldier, the man could make himself seem quite small. Steve curled in on himself, sitting sideways on Bucky's lap and leaning against his chest. The tension in his body slipped away when Bucky ran his hands through his hair and Steve dropped his head down onto his shoulder.

Tony had gone back to working diligently on his latest project, but Bucky could tell something was off. Bucky was pretty sure that he was missing something important. Both of his boys were agitated and it took Bucky a moment of consideration to realize that it was lunchtime. Understanding hit him and he stood up, scooping Steve up with him. No wonder his boys were so cranky, they didn't do well with changes in the routine. Steve shrieked and clung to him.

"Shh, you're okay. Tony, come on, doll. It's time for lunch."

Tony looked up with a scowl, glanced back down at his project, looked up again and pouted. He flung his tools back down on the desk.

"Fine, but I want pizza." He demanded.

Bucky nodded and held out his hand for Tony to grab. Tony glared at his hand, huffed in annoyance, but still slipped his hand into Bucky's and let himself be pulled out of the lab and into the elevator. Bucky had JARVIS order pizza and gave his boys applesauce and crackers while they waited for it to arrive. They all headed down to grab the pizza when JARVIS alerted them, and Bucky gave the delivery woman a substantial tip. He'd gotten very good at tipping these past few months. With two boys, who ate a considerable amount of food, he got a lot of delivery. 

They ate their food and Tony talked with his mouth full, and Steve licked sauce off of Tony's cheek. All was fine until Tony's phone rang. It was Pepper calling and Tony stepped away from the table to answer it, careful to stay within Bucky's sight so he didn't get called back over. The attempt for privacy was futile, considering that both super soldiers had enhanced hearing. So when Pepper told Tony that news about Bucky staying with the Avengers had been leaked and that charges were being pressed against him, they heard it as clear as Tony did.

Tony swore and Pepper explained that people wanted Bucky held accountable for his actions. She reassured Tony that they would fight this in court and win. Tony still came away from the call shaky, with tears welling in his eyes and he curled up on Bucky's lap, feeling numb inside. Steve swallowed and sent Bucky a panicked look. Was he going to lose him again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! I really appreciate all of the support and love that I received for the first part and hopefully you guys will be into this one too.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
